Playing With Fire
by the-fallen-raven13
Summary: Few people ran across streets,shielding themselves from the rain as they went about their daily errands.It was a quiet,crimefree day in Jump City.That is until the Titans recieve a call and come across a peculiar girl....Better summary inside!Please read!


**Summary:** There were few people running across the streets, shielding themselves from the rain as they went about doing their daily errands. It was a quiet, crime-free day in Jump City. That is until, the Titans recieve a call about a disturbance in Downtown Jump. They soon come across a...peculiar girl. Why was she out there to begin with?

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm new here! I actually have this posted on my deviantart account and this is a pretty old chapter. I think that's all... Well dudes, hope yall digs and R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans...a some day, some day...XD

Playing With Fire : Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled across the darkened sky over Jump City. Lightning crackled. It had been raining for most of the day. It didn't seem like it was going to let up any time soon. Only but a few people were out on the streets, attending to late business errands and running across the street, shielding there heads with a newspaper. For the most part, it had been a crime free day. That is until the Titans received a call about strange activity going on in downtown Jump.

The team leader sped down the wet roads on his R-cycle and rounded a corner, just two streets down from where the activity had been reported, and came to a screeching halt. He hopped off, removed his helmet, placed it on the seat and anxiously waited for his teammates to arrive.

Soon enough, Starfire appeared, hovering only about a few feet in the air a few seconds later. Raven arrived shortly after Starfire and landed gracefully beside Robin. Sometime later, Beast Boy came, gliding right above his three teammates. Beast Boy landed and resumed his usual human form. Cyborg came cruising down the street in his beloved T-car and parked.

The Boy Wonder ran a hand through his wet hair. "Great, we're all here. We all know what we have to do. Split up and search the perimeter. You have your assignments, now go."

Obediently they took off, each taking their own separate route. Starfire looked on but still found nothing. An hour of searching had passed and the alien princess was growing weary. Then, something shifted as she passed an eerie alleyway. Quickly, she turned to see what had caused the noise. She saw nothing for a while as she peered into the darkness of the alley but then noticed a dark figure slumped over, quivering ever so slightly.

Starfire cautiously approached the figure, a hand held up in front of her as the starbolt illuminated the area. She came to a stop and her jaw dropped. Her eyes studied the figure before her. It appeared it was a teenaged girl no older than herself, huddled in a tiny ball weeping silently. Her wet, chin length, dark drown hair clung to her dirty cheeks. The girl's head was bowed down slightly, her eyes shut tight. Her clothes were also dirty and covered with mud. A black hoody hung loosely off her shoulders. She wore a pair of worn out blue jeans and sneakers that looked like they were once white.

"Hello," Starfire said softly. She raised the illuminated hand closer to the girl's face to get a better look at her.

The girl looked up. Her dark eyes widened in fear. Frantically, she looked to see the glowing hand raised before her. The frightened girl scrambled up to her feet and backed up closer to the wall, causing a trashcan to come crashing down in the process. What was that strange girl doing? Was she going to kill her? She was one of those Titans, wasn't she? These same questions, raced through the girl's mind.

The Tamaranian came closer, a hand still raised. "Please, what is wrong?" She asked sympathetically.

The girl flinched and squinted her eyes as the light came closer. She turned to run to another end of the alley, slipped and picked herself up. Starfire still approached the girl, despite the fact that she knew she was terrified of her.

The girl's eyes grew wider. Her hand felt around for a switchblade she had stashed in her back pocket. She hurriedly whipped the blade out and pointed it at the approaching girl. Starfire stopped in her tracks.

"Go away," the girl's voice trembled. She raised her chin up slightly and breathed deeply. The knife was held firmly in her hand. "I'm warning you."

Starfire slowly began to advance towards her once again. "I would like to help you. Please…"

"I said, no!" she spat and shoved past the poor girl, running.

Starfire watched her pass and had no choice but to go after her. She rose into the air and spotted the girl racing down the street. She dove down and landed just in front of her, hand now outstretched. Still, she tried to help this girl that had threatened her only a few minutes ago.

The girl stumbled backwards, startled, but regained her balance. Her eyes narrowed. Her grip on the handle of the blade tightened. "Leave me alone!" she yelled as she charged straight for Starfire.

There was the sound of metal cracking and suddenly the girl hit the wet pavement face first. Robin crouched over the girl and moments later took a direct blow to the jaw. He fell back and sat there in shock, but quickly shook it off. The girl had managed to get up and ran for the masked boy. Immediately, he picked himself up from the ground and dodged an oncoming attack.

They were circling each other now. Robin watched her every move. "We don't have to fight. It doesn't have to be this way."

The girl did not respond but instead charged for him again and grabbed his cape. Robin tried to swing around and break free. Eventually, he twisted around and tried his best to pry her hand off his cape. She let go and held onto his hand firmly instead, then kneed him in the stomach. Robin groaned and laced his fingers with hers. With his free hand, he managed to grasp her wrist firmly. They both struggled against each other and disappeared around a corner.

"Robin!" Starfire cried, chasing after them but stopped when she heard the sound of Robin's voice.

"Stay back!" He yelled out to her. "Get the others!"

The girl mustered up a bit of the little strength she had left and pushed him into a wall. The teenaged boy let out a grunt. Their faces were only inches apart. Her one hand that held the blade trembled. He was too strong…..

He spoke raggedly and out of breath. "I really don't want to hurt you, miss. Please, just calm down."

Her dark, intense eyes stared back at his masked ones for a while, contemplating on what she should do.

"Calm down," he repeated as he drew in some air.

Her arm relaxed and soon enough, Robin let go of her wrist. Just then the girl gasped. Her eyes widened and she dropped to the ground. Standing behind her was Starfire. Her eyes were glowing a fierce, light green then returned to normal. Her glowing fist dimmed and began to smoke. She lowered her arm back to her side.The Boy Wonder looked up at her, his expression unreadable. The others had just arrived.

Beast Boy looked down at the unconscious girl lying on the ground. His face contorted. "Dude, what happened here?"

Robin turned to look at his friend. "Not important." He then turned to Cyborg. "Get her in the car."

Without question, Cyborg hoisted the girl onto his shoulder and carried her to the T-car.

When the girl awoke, she found her self in the backseat of a car that was just beginning to come to a stop. She sat erect and gazed out the window to find a large, T-shaped tower looming over them. Cyborg turned and rested an arm on top of his seat's headrest.

"I see you're awake," he said casually as he examined the girl. She didn't respond. The boy frowned. "Mind telling me your name?" he continued.

Without turning she muttered, "Ann Grimm."

Cyborg swiveled back around and pulled the key out of the ignition. "Well Ann, follow me." He had just gotten out of the car and held the door open for her.

As she went to step out, she felt a sudden jolt of severe pain run through out her back and arms. Ann shut her eyes tightly and bit down on her lip.

"You okay?" he asked and stepped a bit closer to see if she was alright.

Ann shot him a dirty look. Did it look like she was okay? She shut the car door behind her and trudged through the thick mud after Cyborg and the other four Titans.


End file.
